vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Column
The Fifth Column is a subgroup of alien Visitors who oppose the current leadership and plot to rebel against them Information In V: The Mini-Series it is revealed that the Fifth Column was first organized in opposition to the Leader's rule. The group first makes itself known to the humans when Visitor officer Martin talks to Resistance leader Mike Donovan about Diana's intentions. The Fifth Column begins to take a more active stance in V: The Final Battle when Visitor officer Andrew notes the numerous attacks against loyalist officers in other ships. Fifth Columnists also helped the Resistance unmask John, capture Diana, and are also inoculated against the Red Dust bio-weapon. In V: The Series, Diana's escape results in a major crackdown against all Fifth Column members in the Visitor Fleet. Known members These were Fifth Column members encountered in the series, excluding the books: *Barbara was Martin's second-in-command of their Fifth Column group. She helped Mike Donovan escape the LA Mothership by making it appear he shot her and escaped on his own. In the novelization of 'V' it is Barbara who is killed while attempting to assassinate Diana. *Lorraine was a Fifth Column agent who served an important function for her cell group as she worked in the command centre. She was critical in the prevention of the Visitors from jamming the TV transmission of the Resistance exposing John's true nature. She and the rest of her cell group mounted a joint attack on the LA Mother Ship and brought a special computer to disarm its Doomsday Device (this failed, but the device was disabled by Elizabeth Maxwell). Lorraine and the rest of her group returned to Earth, now contaminated with Red Dust, and now work with the United States Government. *Martin was a soldier in the Visitor armed forces with the rank of Lieutenant and the secret leader of the Earth Visitor Fleet's Fifth Column network during the First Invasion. He remained undercover as Diana's most trusted aide. During the invasion, Martin befriended Mike Donovan, who inspired him into mobilising the Fifth Column into openly attacking Diana's supporters. Though Martin was forced to escape from the LA Mothership when Donovan (under the truth serum's influence) exposed him, he remained connected to the spreading Fifth Column network. He and the rest of his group helped a Resistance assault team captured the LA Mothership and disarm its Doomsday Device while the Red Dust was deployed on Earth's surface. Martin then piloted the Resistance-controlled Mothership back to Earth victorious. One year after Liberation Day, Martin and Donovan are news partners; Martin acts as Donovan's sound operator and has to constantly take antidote pills to ward off Red Dust exposure. When Diana was supposedly "assassinated", Martin and Donovan pursued her to a shack in the woods guarded by Ham Tyler's agents. Martin knocked Donovan out with the camera and, with a hidden laser pistol, overpowered the guards and was poised to kill Diana, but he was knocked off balance by another guard and Diana stole his weapon. Diana forced him to surrender his last antidote pill and the names of every Fifth Column agent remaining in the Fleet before setting the shack on fire and escaping. Martin was critically injured in the fire while escaping. With mere minutes to live, Martin told a now-conscious Donovan of Diana's intent to return with the Fleet and asks him one last favour of his best friend; Kill Diana. Martin died in Donovan's arms. It is later revealed that virtually no-one in the Visitor Fleet knows the truth that Martin was a Fifth Column leader and how he really died. The official story, by Diana, was that Martin bravely attempted to "rescue" Diana from human security forces and was killed "getting her to freedom". *Oliver was a security guard in the Visitor Fleet orbiting Earth and a member of the Fifth Column during the First Invasion. He came to a captive Mike Donovan and, with no way to free him, offered him a suicide pill to prevent secrets of their individual movements from falling into Diana's hands. However, Diana discovered his secret and Captain Jake shot and killed him before Donovan could take the pill (which Diana crushed to keep him alive). *Technician William/"Willie" is a Visitor technician who was transferred to the Los Angeles mothership at the last minute; he has previously been trained in Arabic and does not have a strong grasp of the English language. In contrast to many of the other Visitors, Willie is shown to be very kind-hearted, shy, and compassionate towards humans. He saves Caleb Taylor's life during an industrial accident although Caleb later chases Willie away when Willie appears at his son's funeral. Willie also falls in love with Harmony Moore, who works at the catering truck at Arthur Dupres' factory, where Willie is also employed. In The Final Battle, he is captured by the Resistance, who hold him captive and study his physiology. After his capture, his reptilian nature is revealed to Harmony, who, after overcoming her shock, maintains her feelings for him. Despite initially encountering much hostility from his captors, Willie proves cooperative and helpful to the humans and eventually earns the trust of many of those in the Resistance and he supports them in their fight against the Visitors. Willie is not part of the Fifth Column movement, but is in fact a full-fledged member of the Resistance. Category:Visitors Category:Resistance